


Curse

by MagicVickri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, F/F, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Non-Explicit Nudity, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Violence, Werebeast AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicVickri/pseuds/MagicVickri
Summary: In the city, a group of people of different backgrounds and lifestyles have one thing in common.Something that could get them killed.





	1. The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this awhile back, got discouraged and lost interest, and had my interest rekindled. It's a story that's out of my comfort zone, but I'm really happy to finally tell it!

A city was an ideal place to live if you wanted to keep a low profile. Living in a small town, everyone was gonna find out about your business one way or another. But a big city? Now there’s a good escape. You can easily hide amongst the large crowds, slip into a stuffed subway car and onlookers will just assume you’re just like everybody else. Invisibility is easy to come across.

But not when you’re carrying a large secret.

\---

Every morning, just like clockwork.

Rays of sunlight slowly flood the bedroom through the small window. The morning commute echoed through the thin apartment walls, the building slightly rumbling as the subway cars underneath move to the next stop. It’s another frosty day outside in the city.

Luckily, the small bedroom had a space heater rattling in the corner because the occupants definitely needed it, considering the positions they were in.

Jamison groaned softly as he slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the brightness of the sunlight. Ah. On the floor again. The shitty rug felt scratchy all over his body; his chest, his face, his thighs, his c-

Oh, right. He’s stark naked.

As he picks himself up from the floor, now in a sitting position, he looks around and find Mako right next to him, still passed out and just as nude. Jamison couldn’t help but smile at his partner’s soft snoring. Unlike the way Jamison slept (sprawled out and tongue hanging out of his mouth while he drooled all over himself), Mako had their massive arms tucked under their resting head and slightly curled into themself. Jamison leaned in close and laid a quick peck on Mako’s nose before standing up to locate a pair of pants. He paused for a moment when he walked by the bed, grabbed the large throw blanket sprawled messily on top of the comforter, and moved back over to Mako to cover their nude form. Satisfied, Jamison resumed his search for clothing.

Jamison was too lazy to pull something out of the closet, so he grabbed a pair of sweatpants that he had tossed carelessly on the floor the other day. He picked it up and made his way over to the bathroom, remembering that Mako had done their laundry the other day and left the clean clothes in a basket by the door. Before he dug inside for a pair of boxers however, something in the corner of his room caught his eye. He leaned back up slowly, and moved closer to get a better look. When Jamison realized what the pile of stuff was, he felt his stomach drop.

It happened again.

\---

The museum was barricaded by the city police. Outside on the streets, squad cars surrounding every entrance. Onlookers and reporters constantly stopped officers to ask what the situation was, only to be turned away. Inside the museum, more police officers tiptoed around the glass covered floor. Displays were broken into and emptied, paintings were destroyed, light fixtures were pulled out from the walls and ceilings...it was a complete disaster.

The police chief, Officer Morrison, had requested the security team send him surveillance tapes immediately. He entered the surveillance room with two other officers, and were greeted by two museum security employees. “The Museum Director told me you have the footage prepared, Ms. Vaswani and Ms. Amari. Let’s see what these punks look like.”

“Of course but…” Fareeha replied nervously. “You are...not going to believe what we found. It's incredibly bizarre.” Satya was sitting beside her co-worker, nodding. They had been working overnight at the museum when the break-in had occurred, but what they saw on the surveillance cameras was beyond their comprehension. Satya was more knowledgeable about how the cameras functioned than Fareeha, and had spent the early morning checking each camera to see if they were malfunctioning. Surprisingly, every camera was in working order.

“I don't care if these assholes are 8 feet tall, roll the tapes already.”

Fareeha and Satya looked at each other before they spun back around, and Fareeha logged into the system to locate last night’s tapes. She pressed play, and the television screens displayed the museum exhibits before they were smashed beyond recognition. As the time-lapse began, the security officers and police force watched as two very large and hairy figures appeared in the shots. They moved quite fast; it was difficult for anyone to make out much detail. The quicker of the two was long and slender, light gold all over except for what appeared to be a tail. The other figure was much more violent, ramming into pedestals and walls with sheer force. The larger creature with pitch black fur turned towards a camera for a split second, and Satya swore she saw gigantic tusks poking out of its mouth.

“Just what in the Hell are they…?” Officer Morrison muttered in disbelief.

“This feels like something out of a movie!” Said another officer. “How can this be possible?”

“I don't know,” Satya replied. “But whatever they are, they are certainly not human.”

“Y’think this is related to that break in at the bank a week ago, Chief? The guys over there said they saw some freaky shit on the cameras, too.”

Officer Morrison’s face twisted in uncertainty. “Take out the tapes, I’m bringing them to headquarters for further investigation.”

Moments later, the police officers stepped away and Fareeha and Satya were alone again. They shuffled around nervously, unsure of what to make of the situation. Desiring to clear the air, Fareeha cleared her throat. “Well, not much we can do for now. Want to go to the museum café? I’m sure there’s someone over there making food for-”

“Do you think we should have done something?” Satya interrupted. “Is...is it wrong that we just sat here?”

Fareeha blinked, but looked down to ponder Satya’s concerns. “I...think it was. You saw those...those _things_ , they’re nothing we’ve ever seen before! What were we supposed to do?”

Satya opened her mouth, but then closed it when she realized she had no response. Fareeha was right about that- they were just trained to monitor cameras and apprehend art thieves. Never in their lives would they have expected something like...this.

Fareeha sighed. “We’re just going to have to wait for what investigators can make out of all this. Maybe animal control will have to get involved, who knows?”

She laughed, trying to make light of the situation, though it sounded more nervous than lighthearted. Satya picked up on it, and looked back at the television screens with a growing feeling of dread.

Those creatures definitely weren't human, but no animal could have stolen all those expensive artifacts.


	2. Surviving the Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Jamison are always making risky decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twoooooooo!! Slowly introducing more characters into the story.

If it wasn't the rays of sun shining through the windows, it was the frantic pacing across the floor that woke Mako. They opened their eyes slowly, body still half asleep while their brain attempted to kickstart. Mako had realized that a blanket was tossed over themself, and sighed. Jamie had woken up before they did and was troubled by something, they deduced.

 

Mako arose from the floor, the blanket sliding down into their lap. When the warmth of the portable heater hit their skin, it registered that they had been sleeping on the rug naked. They sighed, knowing full well what that meant. That was probably why Jamison was disturbed, something must’ve happened while they were….

 

“What happened?” they asked their frantic boyfriend. “You’re going to dig a hole in the floor from your pacing.”

 

“We’re FUCKED! That’s what fuckin’ happened!” Jamison shrieked. “What the fuck is that in the corner! I don’t remember buyin’ any POTS! We can’t even AFFORD fancy decorating shit!”

 

Searching for what Jamison was referring to, Mako stood up from the floor and wrapped the blanket around themself. They looked around for a moment until their eyes settled on a pile of expensive looking artifacts, and sighed deeply. “Shit.”

 

“I didn’t even think they- we- I don’t fuckin- could even DO that!” Jamison yelled some more. “Th’ bank was one thing, but-”

 

“Lower your voice, are you _trying_ to get us killed?” Mako interrupted with a stern tone. “Try and stay calm, I’ll go turn on the news to find out what happened.”

 

Jamison kept fidgeting, mouth opening and closing as he tried to hold himself together, but was still very much overwhelmed and afraid. Mako went over to their small television by the bed, picked up the remote and switched it on. As the screen lit up, the two were greeted by an image of a female reporter standing in front of the city museum and speaking into her microphone.

 

_“Police are still investigating the incident, but will not release any information on what the perpetrators look like. However they are still reviewing last night’s surveillance footage, and will address the public at a later time.”_

 

“We robbed a fucking MUSEUM?” Jamison yelled before placing his face into his hands. Mako just shushed him and brought their attention back to the TV. The reporter went on to describe what had been stolen from the wrecked exhibitions, showing images of each piece of pottery that was currently sitting in a pile on their floor. Oh they were very fucked, indeed.

 

“As long as no one saw us come home...like that, we should be fine,” Mako said. “They’re not going to tell the public about us because they probably don’t want to cause a mass hysteria around the city.”

 

“But...WHY though? Y’think they know about our problems?” Jamison asked. “Think we ain’t _completely_ bonkers when we turn?

 

“I don’t know,” Mako replied quietly. “Hopefully this time we’ll actually remember something. But for now we need to-”

 

_“...and are offering a large monetary reward for anyone with information on the missing artifacts. This is Emily Griffiths, Channel 4 News.”_

 

Mako and Jamison stared at the television as the reporters changed subjects, and then they looked at each other, then at the pile on the floor. Mako slowly raised their thick gray eyebrows, while Jamison pursed his lips.

 

“Well...they don't know who do it, and we COULD use some more food in th’ fridge…” Jamison said, rocking on his feet.

 

\---

 

The box was heavy, but nothing Mako couldn't handle. The police station was just a 15 minute walk, so it wasn't too stressful for Jamison to walk on his prosthetic leg. Jamison donned a beat up leather jacket, faded sneakers, raggedy dark blue jeans and a stained white shirt while Mako walked beside him in a cozy green sweater, gray sweatpants and boots. The pair talked about what else to do with the reward money besides food, like buy actual decor so their shabby apartment looked a little less run down. They’d be sure to put some of it aside for rent; the bank robbery they had apparently done saved their asses from eviction. They always managed to get themselves out of terrible situations by sheer luck, but ever since that one fateful day it's been based on...whatever those things did at night.

 

On their way to the police station they passed by their favorite convenience store, one that had a name where if a certain letter in the sign was burnt out, it spelled out something hilarious at night. Mako and Jamie weren't in a rush, so they stepped inside for a snack and a hello. Didn't matter if they spent the last of the dollar bills in their wallets, the police were gonna fill them back up tenfold anyways.

 

A _bing-bong!_ played at the opening of the sliding doors, and the young adults behind the round counter turned to greet the pair. “Hey guys! Ooh whatcha got there?” Hana asked as she finished refilling rows of candy.

 

“Droppin’ off to the donation box,” Jamison lied through his teeth. “Th’ boys over at tha garage finally appreciate my genius and gave me a raise, so me an’ Mako here are gettin’ a new wardrobe!”

 

“Wow, all that from a 6 cent raise?” Lúcio joked. Hana broke into a laughing fit and Mako was unable to hold back a small snort while Jamison pretended to look offended. “I’m just playin’, that's good to hear, dude. But did you guys hear what happened at the museum, though? Wild stuff! It’s so bad, the police don’t even wanna show us camera footage. Rumor has it the guys who broke in used bulldozers! Is that even possible?”

  

“Who has the nerve to steal from a museum, anyways?” Hana asked. “It’s a place to learn about history and stuff. What would those robbers want with a buncha dusty old pottery?”

 

“Well,” Lúcio began as he leaned onto the counter. “Not everything in museums got there legally, so stealing from museums has got to be some weird sense of irony.”

 

Hana chuckled, scratching her right leg. “Yeah, that's true. But whoever they were, they left a really big mess for them to clean up!”

 

While the employees chattered away, Jamison scanned through the shelves of snacks nervously. Lúcio and Hana talking about the break-in set him on high alert, and he wanted to remove himself from the situation so he didn't give anything away. Mako, on the other hand, was still by the counter holding the sealed box. They placed it down on the counter and walked over to Hana, who was still scratching at her leg through her jeans with one hand while her other hand stocked the shelves.

 

“You’re bleeding.”

 

Hana jolted, and looked up at Mako. Her flash quickly flashed an emotion of fear, but changed as she laughed nervously. “Oh, haha you know, my dad’s got a cat and she’s really feisty sometimes, and I guess I wasn't reading her right and she-she _scratched_ me and I guess it hurt more than I thought cuz boy does it itch…..”

 

She looked down and realized that blood was starting to seep through her jeans where she was scratching. “Oh, fuck…”

 

“Jeez Hana, are you okay? Do you need something for that?” Lúcio asked as he jumped over the counter to be at her side. Hana shot up from her kneeling position and dashed for the back room.

 

“I’ll be okay! I’ll be fine! I know where the first-aid kit is!” she hollered as she closed the door behind her.

 

Lúcio stared at the back room door quizzically, but Mako’s expression was still blank. “I’m a trained nurse,” they muttered.

 

“Huh?”

 

But that’s all Lúcio would get, for Mako had stepped away to follow Hana. When they reached the door, they knocked on the green door once and said “it’s me”, knowing well that Hana could hear them and recognize their voice. The shuffling on the other side of the door ceased, and they heard her say “shit” under her breath.

 

“I told you, I’m okay!” Hana yelled angrily from the other side.

 

“He’s not staring anymore, let me in.”

 

With a deep sigh, Hana unlocked the door. As Mako made their way in and closed the door behind them, Hana walked back to the wash station on the wall where she was cleaning her wound. It was definitely no cat scratch; Hana had rolled up her right pant leg to reveal a bloody gash just underneath her knee. While it did look like it was healing, Mako noticed a bloody bandage on the floor and deduced that she reopened the wound when she knelt downwards.

 

Hana was sniffling and hissing as she cleaned the wound, streaks of tears staining her cheeks. But Mako knew better than to take those tears as a sign of weakness.

 

These were tears of rage.

 

“These-these assholes decided to follow me and Lúcio home, right? We’re just minding our own business talking about video games when these guys start walking up behind us, and, and starting yelling these _really_ awful things, and Lúcio kept telling me ‘just ignore them and keep walking, they'll go away’, but they didn't. They got closer, and louder, and-and-and I just kept getting _angrier_ -”

 

Hana collected herself as Mako stepped over and helped her re-bandage her wound, but before they covered it they assessed the cut.

 

“It’s not deep so I’ll live,” Hana said. “Though one of those guys had a lot of nerve to pull a knife on someone who learned self-defense from a military man.”

 

“Why did they attack you?” Mako asked.

 

“After awhile I had enough, so I turned around and told them to fuck off,” Hana told them. “I slung a bunch of insults back while Lúcio tried to pull me away, but one of them pulled out a knife. I think he was mostly bluffing to intimidate us, but…”

 

“But what?”

 

“...I felt the twinge, Mako. I could feel it starting to go through me. I couldn't let them see that- let Lúcio see that, so I just grabbed Lúcio and ran. I got him home, and that's all that mattered.”

 

Mako let out a sigh of relief they didn't even know they were holding. But Hana still wasn't finished with her story, so they pressed on. “Question is, did _you_ make it home?”

 

Hana turned away.

 

“...I ran into an alleyway and that's when things got hazy. I can make out seeing those creeps’ faces again, but this time they were the ones that were scared. The one guy with a knife came at me -with horrible form, might I add- and that's how I got this. After that, they ran away and that's the last I can remember. After that, I woke up in my room with my leg wrapped up. I checked my phone and it said I had sent a text to Lúcio saying I got home okay. Guess I was still conscious enough to avoid an infection and suspicion,” she laughed.

 

Mako nodded. “And that's why you can't go to a hospital for it.”

 

They finished wrapping the new, clean bandage, and Hana rolled her pant leg back down. Mako pat Hana on the shoulder for her bravery. “If Lúcio knew those guys did this, he’d never wanna leave my side. And I can’t...he can’t find out about this. About me.”

 

“I know.”

 

They stepped out of the back room, and saw that Jamison had struck up a conversation with Lúcio. The two men brought their attention to the others, and Lúcio waved. “Hey! Everything alright?”

 

Hana smiled. “Oh, yeah totally! Mako scolded me because I didn't cover the scratches very well. But washing my jeans is gonna take me a bit, so you mind if I man the counter til my break?”

 

“No problem! Oh, are you guys still getting anything, or…?”

 

Jamison wiggled the drinks and snacks in his hands. “Ready when you are!”

 

Once they were rung out, Jamison and Mako said their goodbyes. Mako picked the box back up from the counter while Jamison began chugging down his drink. As soon as they were back outside in the brisk weather, the façade was dropped. Jamison tossed his now empty drink bottle into a passing garbage can and sighed.

 

“Almost blew it, didn't she?” he asked Mako as they pressed on to the police station.

 

“That's what we’re doing if we still go through with this,” Mako replied, their expression unwavering.

 

“Oh, _now_ you're havin’ second thoughts? You said they won't suspect shit, and I’m achin’ for that cash in me hands.”

 

“I care more about keeping you safe than having curtains,” Mako replied with an uncommon softness.

 

The comment left Jamison quite flustered, and he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and hunched his shoulders as he tried to hide his blush. He ended up leaning close to Mako and shoved his face into one of their thick arms. “Y’know I’m about makin’ you happy, too. And I’m not about ta let ya knock down th’ thought of curtains when you were checkin’ out those ones with pigs on ‘em at the mall th’ other day.”

 

Mako smiled.

 

\---

 

Chief Morrison was busy going over paperwork at his office desk when he received a knock on the door. “U-uh, chief?” said the voice on the other side.

 

“I’m extremely busy, so this had better be important,” Morrison replied curtly.

 

The nervous officer opened the door. “I-It’s about the artifacts that were stolen from the museum last night,” said the officer. “Two individuals came in saying they found them all abandoned on the streets.”

 

“ _What?!_ ”

 

Morrison shot up from his desk and sped out of his office immediately, not caring that he had pushed the meek officer aside. The officer followed him right away, relaying information to him as they moved along quickly.

 

“Th-they said they were just walking around the city early this morning and came across a box on a street corner a-and the artifacts were all inside! The museum crooks just dumped it on the ground like nothing! Sir please slow down I can’t keep up with you!”

 

“Alert Ms. Zhou at the DNA labs, those artifacts are to be tested as soon as we interview the people who brought them in. Where are these people? Did you get their names on record yet? Don’t tell me you already handed them the reward money without letting me meet with them first.”

 

“M-Mr. Fawkes and Mx. Rutledge are still at the front, si-”

 

Jack had stopped walking, and the shy officer realized too late. He walked into the police chief’s back from behind, and stumbled onto the floor. Embarrassed, he stumbled over his words.

 

“O-Oh, I’m so sorry sir, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Did you just say Fawkes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Mako and Jamie aren't the only werebeasts! And there's still more werebeasts to come! 
> 
> Also, it shouldn't really be surprising that a police chief is familiar with the name of a certain criminal...
> 
> That reporter is no random Emily by the way, that is in fact the same Emily who is Tracer's canon girlfriend!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If ya like my stuff feel free to hit my ass up on tumblr and/or twitter @masterbunne
> 
> If you'd like to support me and my works, consider buying me a coffee!  
> https://ko-fi.com/vickri
> 
> ROADRAT ZINE!!! Check it out!!!  
> http://roadratfanzine.tumblr.com/post/160811982211/the-roadhogjunkrat-fanzine-home-on-the-road-is 
> 
> Bye for now! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
